This invention relates to fault indicators, and particularly fault indicators having timing mechanisms to reset the indicators after predetermined periods.
Fault indicators, also known as faulted current indicators or FCIs, are mounted at spaced locations along conductors or cables of power distribution systems. When a conductor in a power distribution system experiences an overcurrent as a result of a fault, all the fault indicators between the fault and the power source trip to indicate a fault condition. The fault indicators beyond the fault, more remote from the power source, do not trip because the fault keeps high currents from that portion of the line. The difference in the condition of the various fault indicators allows maintenance personnel to locate the fault between the tripped and reset indicators.